Welcome To Paradise
by ardvarkxfriends
Summary: “Everything at the Tipton is fabulous!” and although this is true, life at the Tipton was becoming boring for the Martin twins. That is, until a new girl walked in. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!
1. Disclaimer, Summary, and Author's note

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody, Disney does. I don't own the characters, settings, actors, or anything that could in the future get me into a lawsuit with Disney or anybody else for that matter.

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction that I have let anybody read so please review it and tell me how I can improve it, change it, add to it, anything. Criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Summary:

"Everything at the Tipton is fabulous!" and although this is true, life at the Tipton was becoming boring for the Martin twins. That is, until a new girl walked in. Cody falls for her in an instant. But when Cody finds out something shocking will it be the end of the relationship they have?


	2. Chapter 1 The New Girl

"Got any 2's?" Zack asked Maddie.

"Nope, go fish," Maddie answered in a very unenthusiastic voice.

It was just a normal day at the Tipton hotel. Zack and Cody Martin and their friend Maddie were playing cards while London Tipton was being her usual diva self. Well normal for the Tipton and it's guests and staff meant Zack and Cody getting into some sort of trouble and ending with Mr. Moseby saying something along the lines of "Can't you two go one day without wreaking havoc on my hotel?" and then the twins going to their room on the 23rd floor and watching T.V. And because the twins weren't doing such it wasn't a normal day at all.

Mr. Moseby walked into the lobby of the Tipton bracing himself for whatever disaster the "pests" would cause today. But it didn't come. No rodents, pie throwing, clowns, dentists, nothing.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Moseby asked cautiously taking very light steps and looking around franticly as if he was going to step on a loose floor board and he as well as the whole lobby would fall through. "Why are you two not wreaking havoc upon my hotel? This isn't part of my routine. I wake up, get dressed, brush my teeth, deal with whatever you two have done, and have a cup of coffee! Now my whole day is going to be off by-" he looked at his watch "two minutes and forty-three seconds!" Zack, Cody, and Maddie looked up from their game and gave him a face that just screamed 'You are really weird.'

"Sorry Mr. Moseby but there's nothing to do around here. Nothing or no one interesting is going on with the hotel. What else are we supposed to do?" Zack told him. He turned to Cody and passed him his cards. "Let's deal again, I had a bad hand," and passed his cards to Cody.

"I can't, I have to get to work." Maddie said and got up from the couch and walk over to the counter that was her work. "What a glamorous job."

Cody started to shuffle the cards the cards absentmindedly when he saw a girl with straight long brown hair and green eyes walk into the Tipton and up to the front desk. The cards flew out Cody's hands and all over the place. He zoned out not even bothering to pick up the cards but just stare at her. A few minutes later he was being shook vigorously by Zack.

"CODY! WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT! CODY! CODY!" Zack yelled.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry." Cody apologized and began to pick up the now abandoned cards from the floor.

"What were you looking at?" Zack questioned him and he too bent down to pick up a few stray cards that were under the coffee table.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Cody said with hesitation in his voice. Zack always got the girls and because of this, Cody thought it best not to tell Zack about the girl for fear that Zack would take her away from him.

"Right." Zack said you tell from his voice that he knew something was up because the only time Cody zoned out like that was if there was if they were solving a new and hard math problem in class or if he saw a cute girl that he liked and as Zack looked around, he noted that there wasn't a chalk board so it must have been the second option. He saw a girl at the check in desk talking with Mr. Moseby. "Oh, so you were looking at HER?" Zack teased with an emphasis on 'her'.

"Uh, no, what would make you think that?" Cody answered trying to play it cool. He got up off the floor of the lobby and sat on the couch and busied himself with shuffling the cards again.

"Come on, it's so obvious. I'm not THAT stupid, even though you might think so. The only time you have that look on your face is when we do a hard problem in math or if there is a cute girl that you like around. And I don't see Mrs. Camble so..." Zack explained.

"Ok, so your right, but I don't want to talk about it right now so can we just drop it?" He pleaded as he watched the girl walk past him and into the elevator. Cody almost dropped the cards again but Zack grabbed them before they fell again.

"Woh... Yeah, sure we can forget about...for now." Zack agreed and gave an evil grin.

I know that probably stunk but please tell me if it's ok or not. I promise this isn't going to turn into a beauty pageant story, it's not going to be like that episode, I promise. But PLEASE review, good, bad, I don't care just tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated and if you have an ideas for it, then tell me in a review, you never know, I might use your idea! (With credit of course duh!) So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2 Untitled

Michelle,

I never implied that the girl was pretty. All I said was that Cody thought she was cute, for all you know you might not think she is pretty, but he does. Also, addressing that you said 'it's always about a girl' well my story isn't about a girl, it's about Cody liking a girl and it's not going to be an instant fall in love type, I mean they're 12 years old! It has to be gradual, like any relationship. Lastly, about your question 'have you have no other story?' yes I have plenty ideas, but I just chose to publish this one. Thanks you saying the way I put it was good (although I don't exactly know what 'it' your referring to so I'm just going to say it's the summary or plot). Thanks for your comment.

To everyone else that reviewed, thank you so much. This is my first fan fiction and I'm glad that people are actually reviewing it, hehe.

On with the story.

It had been a few days since they had first seen the girl that Cody liked. Ever since he had seen her she was all he talked about. "And did you see the way she walked? It was so defiant. And her-," And finally Zack snapped. "Ok, shut up! She's all you ever talk about! 'Oh Zack did you see how smooth her hair was?' 'Oh Zack did you notice how green her eyes were?' 'Oh Zack did you--' I'm sick of it! What is wrong with you! Why can you not think or talk about anything or anyone else, it is so annoying!"

Cody was taken aback. It wasn't the fact that Zack had yelled at him, he'd done that plenty of times. It was the fact that he said he was always talking about this new girl. Cody didn't think he talked about her that much, but he felt bad that Zack was annoyed with him.

"Zack, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so annoying, I wont saying anything more about her, promise," Cody apologized. They both stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Ok." They walked over to the candy counter where Maddie was talking to someone.

"Hey Maddie," Cody greeted.

"Hey Cody, Zack," Maddie replied. "This is Kaci. She just moved here from Virginia." Kaci turned around allowing the boys to get their first real look at her.

"Hey Kaci, I'm Zack. This is Cody." Zack told her.

"Hi." She looked around Zack and saw Cody standing open mouthed, stunned. "Uh, is there something wrong with him?" Kaci asked eyeing Cody suspiciously.

"What? Uh, there's n-n-nothing wrong with me." Cody finally said. "I just uh…" Cody stopped short trying to think of an excuse for his behavior. His mind was buzzing and he could barely think, let alone think of a good excuse.

"He just uh……" Zack tried to help his brother out. "So uh Kaci, what grade are you in?" Zack questioned changing the topic to save his brother a little dignity.

"7th," she answered, still giving Cody a 'something is really wrong with you' look.

"Really! So are we!" Cody exclaimed unable to contain his excitement that this girl was his age. Now everyone gave him a curious look. "I- I mean, that's cool." Kaci giggled.

"So are you staying at the Tipton?" Cody asked with a little more confidence. Whether it was that Cody got her the laugh (or rather giggle) or it was the 5 sodas he had drank before he came down, he was feeling a lot more confident. But after his question came out of his mouth he mentally slapped himself. '_Of course she's staying here you idiot! You saw her check in!_'

"Yeah, I'm staying here. Until our house is done that is. Then we're moving in there, but yeah, for the next few weeks you all are going to put up with me," she laughed.

"I think we can manage," Cody replied. There was a pause in the conversation and Zack took this time to put his plan in action.

"Hey Kaci, Cody, me, and our friends Max and Tapeworm are all going to the movies tonight, do you want to come?" Zack asked.

"We are?" Cody said confused. Zack looked at him nodded inconspicuously. "Oh, right, we are. Totally slipped my mind. But yeah, we'd love for you to come." '_I'd love for you to come. Please say yes. Please say yes._' He looked at her trying not to look desperate.

"Uh, well I'd have to check with my mom, but then I'll let you know!" Kaci responded happy that she was making friends already. "That's really nice of you guys."

"Well, we know what's it's like to be the new kids. We were not too long ago. Plus, everyone can use a few more friends." Cody told her.

"Yeah. Okay, so I'll ask my mom and let you guys know. What's your phone number?" She asked.

"Uh, here." Zack ripped off a bit of the paper from the ribbon on the cashier and took the pen that Maddie was now doodling with.

"Hey!" Maddie yelled. Zack ignored her and wrote their phone number down and handed the piece of paper to Kaci and the pen back to Maddie.

"Ok, great, then I'll talk to you guys in a bit. See You."

"Later." Zack said.

"Bye," Cody replied. And Kaci walked off to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside and waved goodbye to them. And the elevator doors shut and Cody turned to Zack.

"Thanks so much Zack. I really owe you for doing this for me. You did do this for me, right?" He asked realizing how much Zack's actions could be interpreted the wrong way.

"Of course! I don't know how you could even think that! I don't need Kaci, I have Maddie!" Zack defended. Maddie's head shot up surprised and Zack's last comment.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know it, you know you want me," he told Maddie.

"Oh yeah. I've always had a thing for short, blond haired, 12 year olds," she said sarcastically.

"See! You all thought I was crazy but you heard it from Maddie herself! She digs me."

Maddie and Cody rolled there eyes. Cody whispered that she was being sarcastic in his brother's ear. "Aw man!"

"Ha, we'll see you later Maddie," Cody told Maddie and dragged his twin to the elevator.

"Hey Zack? Shouldn't we have asked the Max and Tapeworm before we said they would come?" Cody asked as he pushed the up arrow.

"No, they won't mind. I remember them asking us earlier if we wanted to go to the park today so we can just ask them to go to a movie instead," Zack explained.

"Good thinking. Wow, those are two words I never thought I would say about you," Cody replied under his breath. His brother glared at him. "Come on, Kaci might call any minute," and pulled his twin into the elevator.

Once they were in their suite Zack started up Tony Hawk's Underground 2 on his (and Cody's) Playstation 2 while Cody went to work on the last couple of math problems he had to do. Cody was almost done with the last problem when the phone rang. Cody shot up and ran to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, is Zack or Cody there?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yeah, this is Cody," he replied.

"Oh hi, this is Kaci. I just wanted to let you guys know that I can come tonight, that is if you still want me to come."

"Of course we want you to come!" Cody said almost yelling. Kaci laughed.

"Ok."

Zack let out a victorious whoop.

"We'll come by around 6:30? Where are you staying?"

"Floor 18, room number 187," Kaci told him. There was a long silence. "Ok, then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later. Bye," Cody said.

"Bye." And both hung up.

"Zack, we're going to pick Kaci up at 6:30, she's on the 18th floor," Cody told his brother who was engrossed in his game. "I'm going to need you to call Max and Tapeworm and tell them to meet us there. Are you listening to me? Zack? ZACK!" Cody gave up and walked over and stood in front of the T.V.

"Hey! Cody move!" Zack yelled trying to see the screen from around his brother but failed. "What do you want?"

"I need you to call Max and Tapeworm and tell them to meet us at the theater around 6:30," he repeated.

"And why can't you do this?" Zack asked still annoyed that he couldn't see the screen.

"Because, this was your idea and yet I'm the one planning it," he explained.

"Ok, I'll call them and tell them to meet us around 6:30 at the theater," Zack agreed.

"Ok, I'm going to go get a shower," Cody said while walking over to the bathroom. When Cody was inside Zack went back to playing his game. "Now Zack!" and Cody was standing there with the door open. Zack threw the controller down and got up to call Tapeworm and Max.

About thirty minutes later, both boys had taken showers and were deciding on what to wear, or rather Cody was trying to find what to wear Zack had chosen his outfit 10 minutes ago. Cody pulled out a red and white checkered over shirt and a red shirt to go under it.

"What about this Zack?" Cody asked holding the outfit. Zack was about done with his brother picking out dorky outfits. He shook his head.

"No! You want her to like you right? Well wearing all nerdy clothing is only going to make her see you as a nerd. Here," Zack pulled out a hunter green t-shirt with white lettering that read 'Abercrombie' and a blue over shirt with white vertical stripes. "Now this," he held up the t- shirt "says I'm very relaxed and just threw this on and didn't go through seven different outfits before I came. And this," he held up the over shirt "says even though I am relaxed I still wanted to look a little nice so I put this on."

"Wow, how did you know the shirts were saying that?" Cody asked amazed.

"And your supposed to be the smart one," Zack mumbled rolling his eyes. He threw the two shirts at his sibling and walked over and sat on his bed, putting his socks and shoes on while Cody got dressed. Within minutes Cody had locked himself in the bathroom fixing his hair.


End file.
